1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid jet head, a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric element, and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric elements for use in liquid jet heads and the like are elements in which a dielectric film formed of a piezoelectric material having an electromechanical transfer function is disposed between two electrodes, and the dielectric film is formed of, for example, crystallized piezoelectric ceramic.
As a method of manufacturing such a piezoelectric element, after a lower electrode film is formed on one side of a substrate (flow passage forming substrate) by a sputtering method or the like, a piezoelectric layer is formed on the lower electrode film by a sol-gel method, an MOD method, or the like, an upper electrode film is formed on the piezoelectric layer by a sputtering method, and the piezoelectric layer and the upper electrode film are patterned to form the piezoelectric element. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications that disclose them are, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2003-298136 and 2004-111851.
In a sol-gel method of producing a piezoelectric layer, in general, after a solution prepared by dissolving an organometallic compound, such as a metal alkoxide, in an alcohol and adding a hydrolysis control agent and the like thereto is applied to a substrate on which a lower electrode film is formed, partial hydrolysis, dealcoholization polymerization, and dehydration polymerization reactions are allowed to proceed continuously by heating to form a three-dimensional network of metallic element-oxygen-metallic element, and sol shortly loses flowability thereafter to form gel, thus forming a precursor film of a piezoelectric substance. This step is performed at least once, and then heat treatment is performed at a high temperature for crystallization. These steps are repeatedly performed a plurality of times to produce a piezoelectric layer (piezoelectric thin film) having a predetermined thickness. On the other hand, in the MOD method, a step in which a solution of an organometallic compound is applied to a substrate, on which a lower electrode film has been formed, is dried, and is degreased to form a precursor film of a piezoelectric substance is performed at least once, and then heat treatment is performed at a high temperature for crystallization. These steps are repeatedly performed a plurality of times to produce a piezoelectric layer (piezoelectric thin film) having a predetermined thickness.
In the course of the formation of a piezoelectric thin film in manufacturing steps of such a piezoelectric element, the orientation of a piezoelectric thin film varies with the condition, such as humidity, and this disadvantageously affects piezoelectric characteristics.
To address such a problem, on the basis of the finding that a better piezoelectric thin film can be formed at a lower humidity, for example, Patent Document 1 employs a technique of adjusting an environment in which a piezoelectric thin film is formed to a humidity of 30% Rh or less.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2, for example, employs a technique of minutely setting the steps of forming a piezoelectric element and determining conditions, such as temperature and humidity, for each step, thus aiming at improving piezoelectric characteristics.
On the other hand, a piezoelectric element formed of a thin film tends to have cracks in the piezoelectric element, and there are problems about the incidence of cracks and the uniformity of in-plane properties.
Such problems exist not only in piezoelectric elements mounted on liquid jet heads, such as ink jet recording heads, but also in piezoelectric elements for use in any other apparatuses, including liquid jet apparatuses, as a matter of course.